El lobo y La caperucita
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Ella era amable y él astuto. Quería verla, quería tocarla, quería hablarle pero le era imposible. ¿Cuántas veces le han rezado a Dios? Pero lamentablemente ellos eran; El lobo y la caperucita. Aunque se amaban ¿de qué servía? Solo tenían que esperar detrás de aquel árbol hasta que sus lágrimas pararan. Este fic participa en el reto: 'One True Pairing' Del foro La Mansión Vongola.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de lugar.

 **OneShot participe del reto:** _''One True Pairing''_ del foro La Mansión Vongola.

 **Pareja:** Gokudera  & Haru.

 **G** **é** **neros:** Romance, drama.

 **Advertencias:** Songfic; sin la letra. Basada en la canción _The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood._ De Len  & Rin Kagamine.

 **Summary** : Ella era amable, humana, él astuto y con garras. Quería verla, quería tocarla, quería hablarle pero le era imposible. ¿Cuántas veces le han rezado a dios? Pero lamentablemente ellos eran; El lobo y la caperucita roja. Aun que se amaban ¿de qué serbia? Solo tenían que esperar detrás de aquel árbol, esperar hasta que sus lágrimas secaran, para siempre. Este fic participa en el reto: ''One True Pairing'' del foro La Mansión Vongola.

* * *

•

•

 ** _One-Shot._**

 _ **El lobo y la caperucita.**_

•

•

* * *

—Haru está bien, mamá.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Haru le respondió plenamente y llena de honestidad a su madre la cual en respuesta le devolvió el afecto pero con más preocupación mostrada en sus facciones. Estaba asustada después de todo. Su hija tenía que atravesar el bosque para visitar a su abuela la cual por cuenta propia vivía allí. Su pueblo era tan pequeño que el bosque era totalmente peligroso, se cuidaban mutuamente.

—Por dios —suspiró, posando una de sus palmas de la mano en su mejilla derecha—. La abuela es egoísta por llevarte tan lejos todos los días.

—No es así —sonrío divertida—, ¡es genial ir al bosque desu!

—No es cierto —lanzó una mirada de enfado—. Haru, el bosque es peligroso ¡pueden haber miles de criaturas! —espetó.

—No te preocupes mama —suavemente, se balanceo para abrazar a su madre y apoyar su pera en el hombro de esta—, Haru… —susurró con algo de melancolía—. Siempre toma el camino _directo._

Su madre de apenas treinta y seis años bostezó somnolienta, cansada por los labores de todos los días aunque sean apenas las cuatro de la tarde.

—Entonces, ¿estarás bien Haru? —volvió a preguntar, separándose de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! —alzó sus brazos en total grado de animación.

La madre dejó salir una adorable sonrisa, propia de ella y de su hija.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Me voy desu.

—Haru —antes de que ella se marchará, su madre la llamo haciéndola voltear—. No olvides que eres la caperucita roja.

Hubo un momento de silencio, segundos de ellos pero la castaña forzó una sonrisa llena de dolor en ella, agachándose para coger su canasta.

—Haru lo sabe —dijo—, lo sabe muy bien. —musitó algo apenada.

 _La caperucita_ llamada Haru se colocó de pie para abrir la puerta de su casa y lanzarse a la gran aventura del bosque. No era honesta con su madre, tampoco le mentía. Pero las ansias de ir a aquel lugar aumentaban con cada ida y vuelta que daba. Hace apenas semanas sentía que alguien la seguía, podía ser un extraño por lo que las ganas de correr y pedir ayuda la invadieron pero cada vez se calmaba cuando veía una cola pasar por los árboles.

Era una sombra negra.

Ahora, como siempre pasaba por los mismos lugares, anteriormente aceptaba que tomaba desvíos pero eso pasó. Ahora tomaba el directo. No negaba que las veces que lo veía, jamás cruzaban miradas, porque las desviaban. Esa era la regla de su realidad, comenzando como una supuesta coincidencia, siendo en verdad una inevitable escena.

Ella era _la caperucita_ y aquel chico jugaba el papel del _lobo_ feroz.

Haru quería verlo, sus ganas aumentaban. La ansiedad de presenciar aquel rostro era evidente. Solo podía ver su peculiar color plateado, aunque fue solo una miserable vez.

— ¡Hahi!

Pensando en lo prohibido, no notó cuando una rama paso por sus pies, rozándola con fuerza para hacerla caer.

Atrás de aquel robusto árbol, él la observaba como siempre.  
«Esa estúpida mujer es muy torpe.»  
Pensó con algo de simpatía. Solo la miraba, veía sus pequeñas lágrimas querer salir pero a la vez obstinada no las dejaba fluir por querer hacerse la fuerte. No pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa, extraño proviniendo de aquel lobo, Gokudera Hayato. Su pelaje era de un plateado codicioso, por eso su manada le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con los humanos quienes la deseaban pero desde que Haru cruzo ese bosque en aquel camino no la veía como una maldad.

Era solo una chica normal.

Nuevamente, la miró

—Ché. Eso debe doler. —susurro, dejando solo su hablar para el mismo.

Dudoso y silencioso, buscó algunas hierbas medicinales las cuales el bosque tenía por doquier. Al encontrarlas rápidamente las acumulo en sus manos, dejando ver sus garras. Gokudera las ignoró por completo con cierto fastidio para luego con ellas tomar una rama botada en el suelo, lanzarla lejos haciéndola distraer.

— ¡Hahi! —hipó por segunda vez la caperucita por aquel sonido proveniente de la _nada._

Aprovechando su distracción, Hayato rápidamente camino como un lobo en acecho, silencioso para dejar las hierbas atrás de la chica.

No podían verse, ni tocarse, ni hablarse.  
Porque su encuentro marcaba el final.

Solo la ayudaba y miraba de lejos como hace varios días atrás. Después de aquel acto, se recostó atrás del árbol esperando su reacción a sabios oídos, para él, sus peludas orejas que marcaban lo que era.

Haru notó la presencia detrás de ella, quería voltear pero sabiendo quien era se contuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ellos estaban malditos, condenados, verse era tabú. Por lo que espero resignada y al notar que ya no estaba volteó y al ver lo que le dejó, sonrío honestamente.

—Vaya, ¡qué suerte desu! —se hizo la sorpresiva, mostrando abiertamente su alegría—. ¡Así Haru podrá curarse! —las tomó y las guardo en su canasta, buscando también entre ella para apreciar una roja manzana. Con una sonrisa, se levantó y silenciosamente la _dejo caer_. Quedándose allí.

El albino al ya escuchar que los pasos se iban alejando más y más, se levantó dejando su nariz actuar, haciendo que esta oliera una fruta en específico. Gokudera, apoyado en el tronco volteó viendo la roja manzana que Haru había dejado caer por casualidad. Sorprendido, sus orejas se levantaron y camino hacia ella.

— ¿Se le habrá caído? —se cuestionó, inclinándose levemente para atrapar la manzana y verla con atención—. Es una estúpida. —chasqueo su lengua, mostrando falso enfado.

¿Qué haría con la manzana?, aquella fruta era imposible que saboreara en su paladar. Era su fruta prohibida, él era un lobo, carnívoro y despiadado, de sangre fría, ¿por qué una manzana?

Entrecerrando sus ojos, guío la manzana hasta sus labios y la besó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al hacer el frio contacto, se exaltó tanto que dejo caer la manzana al suelo.

— ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! —exclamó sorprendido, tomó sus cabellos algo desesperado—. Esa estúpida mujer es _la caperucita_ que el Juudaime nombró —recordó—, y yo _el lobo_ … —lo entendía, le habían contado el cuento, su cuento, por ende su final.  
Su destino.

Apretó sus dientes frustrado y caminó hacia la manzana, la volvió a tomar y se dejó llevar por los caminos, con ella guardada en sus bolsillos.

* * *

•

Haru siguió su paso como siempre para finalmente llegar hasta la casa de su abuela.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, abuela! —gritó.

—Bienvenida. —la anciana le sonrió desde que abrió la puerta, ella reposaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla del comedor.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Haru, sacándose su capa roja y colgándola en el perchero—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien querida —embosco una sonrisa—, la pregunta es: ¿cómo estás tú?

—Haru está bien —dijo, caminando hasta una de las sillas, sentarse y dejar apoyar su canasta en la mesa—, ¿qué sucede abuela? —la pequeña notó su inquietud a cada palabra.

—Sabes —cerro sus ojos—. Eh estado leyendo un libro muy interesante.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió—, la abuela lee mucho. A Haru le gustaría que le prestes un libro desu.

—Entonces este te gustara —discretamente afilo su mirada, se levantó y de un cajón saco el libro para volverse a sentar y dejarlo en la mesa, logrando que la Miura pudiera fácilmente leer el titulo—. Es muy interesante.

Ella guardo silencio por unos momentos, al leerlo, una flecha se estrelló en su frágil pecho pero como pudo; dejo exclamar una sonrisa como siempre.

—Ya lo he leído —corto el hielo miserablemente—, y si… lo es.

— _El lobo y la caperucita roja_ —clavó sus palabras en los sentimientos de su nieta—. El lobo es malo, se la quería comer. Con esas desagradables garras, esos filosos colmillos, aquellas repugnantes orejas y por último, su peluda y fea cola.

—Hm… —musitó adolorida—, es algo… —angustiada, no pudo encontrar la palabra indicada—. Peligroso.

—Por eso —agarró las manos de la menor—, no debes acercarte al _lobo._

—Pero, abuela —trato de hacerla razonar, penetrando su castaña mirada en las mieles de su abuela—. ¿Quién dice que el lobo es malo?

—El cuento.

— ¡El cuento no siempre tiene la razón! —reclamó—, _el lobo_ también puede tener sentimientos… —apretó sus manos—. _El lobo_ no siempre es malo, también tiene emociones, no quiere lastimar a _caperucita_ y ella… no es ciega ni estúpida, ignorante ni tímida ¡ella también sabe lo que pasa! —alzó la voz.

— ¡BASTA! —se levantó de un golpe, haciéndola temblar—, ¡es lo que hay Haru! —gritó—. ¡Tú has sido elegida para ser _la caperucita_! ¡Tú eres la protagonista de esta historia! —pauso—, como todas… debes seguir estando ciega. No debes quitarte la venda de tus ojos, tienes que seguir la historia… no existe un final feliz aquí, Haru.

La nombrada oprimió sus labios, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella la caperucita de aquel cuento?! ¿Por qué precisamente _la caperucita_? Si fuera una simple aldeana hubiera podido hablarle al _lobo_ pero… pero si fuera una simple aldeana, jamás se hubiera encontrado con _el lobo._

Sus movimientos estaban atados a un hilo, donde arriba los manejaban como marionetas. Más allá que una tradición, era obligación ser _la caperucita._ Cuando una niña nace pocos días después de que la antigua poseedora de la capa roja pasara la etapa de la adultez, la que tenga la sangre más carmín, más dulce, era la elegida. Algo estúpido ¡pero verdad!

Al pensarlo tanto, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de su abuela que le decía que se detuviera, que ya era muy tarde para salir al bosque ¡¿pero que importaba?!

Solo le quedaba correr, correr de su destino, de su condenada realidad.

* * *

•

Al día siguiente. El lobo pasó entre arbustos y árboles, desde lejos del sendero para no toparse con ella. Ha estas horas se suponía que tenía que aparecer pero era extraño que él estuviera allí esperándola. Estúpido, el décimo jefe ya le advirtió de las consecuencias, de todo y además de su deber. Suspiró, inconscientemente sus piernas lo guiaban hasta allí, ¿pero que podía asegurar que eran sus pensamientos, sus acciones y que no estaba siendo controlado? Ser denominado ''El Lobo'', era asqueroso. Seguir aquel cuento supuestamente de hadas también lo era pero ellos estaban atrapados allí y no eran los únicos pasando por eso.

Tal vez en otra realidad, la sirenita se esté convirtiendo en humana o en espuma; tal vez la grulla este con su amado, o muerta por que se quedó sin plumas para darle a su amado. En otra realidad, en otro cuento, otro mundo alternativo, a esa vez. Todos vivían condenados a sus cuentos.

Gokudera suspiró, con su corazón adolorido notando como en uno de los senderos, ella estaba en el suelo. La caperucita estaba allí. Se alarmó y corrió hacia ella pero a medio camino todo se detuvo. Verdad, no podía verla, tampoco tocarla y preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Maldición. —frunció el ceño mientras mordía su labio inferior.

La capa roja tapaba casi todo su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas blancas y cremosas, su rostro que dormía con sufrimiento, su expresión, su dolor. El lobo vaciló y alzo levemente su mano teniendo intenciones de acariciarla, pero obviamente ojos ajenos dirían que quería comérsela.

Se alejó levemente y escapó como debía, escondiéndose atrás del árbol, tenía que entender que su ''encuentro'', al fin y al cabo era el escenario que conducía al final así que débilmente tenía que esconderse como siempre mientras ella tomaba el camino directo.

Pasando los minutos transformados en horas. Ella abrió sus ojos y se empezó a mover. Agarró su cabeza, sentándose y recordando lo de ayer. Su cabeza le dolía.

—Haru no llegó a casa —suspiró—, mamá se debe preocupar. —trató de colocarse de pie.

Como siempre, aunque estaba allí, Haru sentía aquella mirada penetrándola, sintiéndose vigilada y a la vez protegida. «Seguro que se oculta detrás de ese árbol como siempre desu.», ella entrecerró su mirada, la voz de su abuela seguía retumbando y perturbando su cabeza. Entonces, como era su deber, agarró sus cosas, limpio un poco su ropa y siguió caminando pero esta vez a su casa.

Gokudera cerró paulatinamente sus ojos, viéndola como avanzaba. No percibía su mirada y su voz tampoco llegaba. Para ambos, solos sus suspiros se sentían inútilmente. Pero estúpidamente, estaba bien. Ella era indefensa y el molesto pero como decía, estaba bien siempre y cuando estaban juntos por lo que, Haru pauso intencionalmente y Gokudera avanzó.

Si aquello no podía ser llamado amor entonces no había necesidad de las palabras. Las preguntas danzaban en sus mentes pero al final, nada de su vida cambiara. La siguió hasta más allá ver el pueblo donde vivía y se escondió al preciso instante en el que ella volteo buscándolo con sus castaños, teniendo ganas de simplemente verlo a la cara. Sabiendo que era un sueño imposible, rio con ironía y camino lentamente a su casa.

Hayato volvió a apoyarse en un tronco, perdido con la mirada.

«Quiero verla… quiero tocarla… solo quiero hablarle, esa mujer es amable y yo astuto. Pero como dijo el Juudaime, nuestro encuentro marca un final.»

La castaña, alejada de él, apretó sus manos con tristeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces le he rogado a Dios desu? —se preguntó—. Ah —suspiró con un nudo en la garganta—, lamentablemente Haru es _la caperucita roja…_

—Y yo _el lobo._ —en respuesta, en susurros alejados, Gokudera contestó en un condenado silencio.

* * *

•

Sobaba sus ojos con angustia, el día de ayer lloró en silencio en su solitaria cama que empezaba a querer suicidarse. Tal vez era la única forma de desaparecer y dejar de estar maldecida pero no dejaría al lobo solo, por supuesto que no. Pretendía compartir su maldición juntos; luchar al unísono, por lo que Haru caminó hasta la casa de su abuela nuevamente, en pleno silencio escuchando como algo se acercaba, lejos de ser él, volteo esperanzada pero al parecer era simplemente un pequeño conejo.

— ¿Tienes hambre desu? —le preguntó amablemente, se hinco y de su canasta dejo sacar algunas zanahorias para dejárselas en el suelo mientras el pequeño herbívoro blanco corría hacia ella. Haru sonrió, viendo complacida como este se alimentaba mientras que de lejos, Gokudera la veía.

Su amabilidad era inmensa que le perturbaba un poco. En verdad era una estúpida mujer, distraerse con animales cuando sabía que simplemente tenía que seguir caminando.

La castaña pretendía sacar más comida pero ambos protagonistas voltearon su mirada al escuchar como algunas ramas se rompían. Haru pensaba que era él, pero Gokudera estaba al lado contrario, él tragó en seco observando quién podría ser.

La chica abrió enormemente sus ojos cuando vio la figura de un lobo acercarse hasta quedar en frente de ella.

— ¡Hahi! —asustada, retrocedió dándose cuenta que la mirada azul del de pelaje marrón no la miraba a ella si no que a su supuesta presa—, ¡corre conejo-chan! —le gritó, pero este la vio y no inmuto.

« ¡¿Pero qué haces estúpida mujer?! ¡Corre! ». Le dijo mentalmente incapaz de hacer algo, aquel lobo no era como él.

El carnívoro incrusto sus patas en la tierra y se posiciono al frente del conejo, gruñéndole a Haru, esta tembló, no podía moverse, su cuerpo había sido paralizado pero cambio de situación al ver como el conejo esta vez avanzaba para quedarse al lado del lobo y mostrar algo de afecto hacia él.

— ¿Conejo-chan? —ladeo su cabeza sin entender. Este, con sus ojos rojos la miró y luego al lobo.

Gokudera también estaba incapacitado para pensar otra cosa, esa escena era totalmente extraña hasta par ellos, los mismos.

El carnívoro se calmó y agarró al conejo del pelaje, el pequeño animal de blanco no hizo nada, solo la vio y ambos se marcharon. La chica quedo plasmada y sin buscar una razón, escogió otro camino para seguirlos aunque no fue la única, Gokudera también eligió el mismo.

* * *

•

¿Qué era eso?

Cualquiera se sorprendería, no obstante, ellos derramaron algunas lágrimas.  
Porque, aquellos animales eran lo que ellos querían ser. Haru, al frente del lobo quien con cariño, con su feroz semblante, acurrucaba amorosamente al pequeño e indefenso conejo que siempre se escondía de ellos el cual le recibía con todo su amor. Diferentes; tamaños, especies, colores, la forma de vivir, comer. Todo era diferente, pero a pesar de eso… estaban juntos.

—Sniff —las lágrimas puras de Haru corrieron por sus ojos hasta pasar por sus mejillas y caer por su pera, era cruel—. Que hermoso. —sollozo, posaba sus pequeñas y cremosas manos por todo sus ojos, tratando de cesar el agua que no dejaba de salir.

Pero no era la única.

Atrás de ella, escondido y observando la imagen. Gokudera apretaba sus puños, plasmaba su cabeza en el tronco de un árbol y oprimía su mandíbula como podía, el nudo en la garganta se formó rápidamente al simple hecho de ver aquella escena como a la pequeña caperucita llorar en la misma posición que él y a la vez sentir lo mismo. Hayato de sus bolsillos sacó aquella manzana la cual seguía intacta como si fuera prohibida. La miró y de sus ojos escaparon varias gotas.

La Miura caminó a paso lento y ciego, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por la impotencia que adentro se formaba, se alejó de los animales y cayó por tropezarse en la rama de un árbol no tan lejos, se quejó pero el llanto le gano y como pudo se arrastró en el suelo, respaldando su espalda en el gran robusto tronco en el cual al otro lado su fiel _lobo_ reposaba.

El albino mordió su labio inferior, tan fuerte que la sangre corría por la carne de este. Se dejó caer al igual que Haru, en verdad quería consolarla y abrazarla, pero al ver sus manos notaba que temblaba. La ama, y quería abrazarla pero sabía que jamás podría.

Por más que luchaba, por más que recaba, sus colmillos y garras no iban a desaparecer. Así que solo le quedaba esperar hasta que las lágrimas ya no se escucharan más; estaría del otro lado del árbol.

Para siempre.

La oji castaño bajó sus manos para reposarla en el paso lo cual Gokudera lo notó y con tristeza sacaba la manzana de su bolsillo, la guiaba a su boca y mordía un pedazo. Lo mastico y trató de tragar pero era un lobo, aunque, no le fue imposible comerlo. Lo tragó con una sonrisa, sabia mal pero el sabor era perfecto como adictivo. Después de aquello, guio la manzana hasta al lado de Haru el cual la diferencia no era mucha, si solo ambos estiraban sus manos un poco más, podían tocarse. Entonces, Gokudera hizo rodar la manzana hasta que tocara los pequeños dedos de la chica.

Ella abrió sus ojos por el tacto, se giró levemente para apreciar la manzana de aquel día, sabiendo quien estaba atrás, observo más allá y vio las garras de él. Sonrió amargamente y tomo la manzana para ver la forma de la mordida. Abrió nuevamente sus parpados viendo la figura y como sus dientes filosos también eran marcados, se sonrojó y su corazón latió.

—Wonderful desu. —musitó algo animada para luego dirigir aquella misma parte a su boca y morderla de la misma forma. Con el pecho palpitando, sus mejillas rojas, hizo lo mismo que _el lobo_ solo que esta vez la dejo al medio de ambos y tocó la parte que mordió mientras que Gokudera la imito, logrando que juntos tocaran la misma manzana, a solo centímetros de que sus dedos tocaran.

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar un _corazón_ en la manzana.

•

•

•

 _ **F**_ _in._

* * *

 _ **Yahoo:3**_

Aquí Kana-chan con un nuevo OneShor participe de un reto del foro: **La Mansión Vongola.** Es originalmente un _songfic_ pero no podía poner la letra así que simplemente está basada en la canción original que mencione arriba, pero sigue siendo un _songfic_ XD.

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este OneShot, Ah, ¡es mi pareja favorita! Bueno, una de muchasXD pero tenía que hacer de esto y es sorprendente porque lo termine en solo dos días siendo que cuando quiero hacer una nueva historia o avanzar un capitulo me demoro mucho más, pero cuando llega la inspiración ¡waoh! Es sorprendente o:

Espero que a todo/as les haya gustado:3  
Lo hice con esfuerzo, con algo de ayuda y con mucha dedicación en todo el día de ayer como el de hoy. Solo por terminarlo en dos días no significa que no me esforcé, ¡no! Dedique cada momento en este fic. Pero también quería hacer uno de esta canción así que logre dos metas.

Bue~no. Eso es todo por hoy. Ellas o ellos que leen mis fics publicados les digo sinceramente que estoy algo desconectada pero si tengo la mitad de los capítulos así que espérenlos con ansias porque ya estarán publicados.

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
